Perfect Nightmare
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Timmy is tired of never measuring up to Trixies expectations...so now he wishes to be everything she wants and more! Oh, Timmy...when will you learn to be careful what you wish for? Story idea by Wolvenstrom
1. Chapter 1

**Perfect Nightmare**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

 **AN: This was a story idea given by Wolvenstrom**

...

The Turner house was quiet-

 **BOOM!**

And then it wasn't...Timmy Turner crashed through the window, covered in fire ants and jello.

"Sport?!" What happened?!" Shouted his fairly godparent Wanda. "Did the squirrels get you again?" Asked a dimwitted Cosmo.

Timmy sighed, "Yes, but that's not why I'm sad...before the squirrels got me...i tried to ask Trixie out again.

Both his godparents groaned...they knew where this was going... "Trixie just went on and on about how I wasn't 'perfect for her...in scathing detail! Every last one of my shortcomings were pointed out to me-

"Oh, so she saw you naked then?" Asked Cosmo right before Wanda smacked him. Timmy groaned, "Actually yes...Chet ubetcha was on the hunt today."

His Godparents stared at him confused, "Don't ask." Stated Timmy flatly. Timmy groans, "I have all the magic in the world...yet no way to make the girl I like like me back!"

Wanda shrugged, "Sorry, but it can't be helped...rules are rules." Cosmo also shrugged, "Yeah too bad your not Trixie's dream boyfriend. That would make this way easier!"

Timmy eyes went wide, "That's it! I WISH That I was Trixie's PERFECT dream boyfriend!"

Wanda's eyes widen, "Uh, sport? Let's think about-

"OKAY!" Shouts Cosmos as he waves his wand...and suddenly Timmy is tall, hansom and in charge!"

"AWESOME! TRIXIE TANG HERE I COME!"

...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

**Perfect Nightmare**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

 **ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

 **SUMMARY:**  
 **On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

 **The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xilbris is the publisher, also available at Amazon and BarnesandNoble.**

...

Timmy was stunned by how athletic, tall and smart he was now! He'd even been smart enough to pass himself off as a rich cousin nobody, not even his parents knew about whose letting Timmy stay at 'his' house right now while vice versa happens...heaven help him, his parents were MORONS...anyway it works, and Trixie pretty much leaps into his arms in record time and it's going great...

"Wow, Trixie your pretty!

Wow, Trixie your awesome!

Wow, Trixie your clever!

Did I mention your pretty?

Trixie giggled, "Oh, stop you!"

...until he remember she's also a needy psycho who demands to be praised by hundreds of boys constantly. So her perfect boyfriend would have to praise her just as much 'by himself', and could never leave her side for any reason...

HE NEEDED TO GO TO THE BATHROOM! He had to serve her a hundred sodas(say bye-bye to his videogame funding) before she FINALLY went to the Bathroom, allowing him to FINALLY GO!

Afterwhich, he tries to go home...only to find he can't! He literally can't leave her sight without her permission! And when he tries to ask permission-

"Trixie, I wondering if I could- URK! -stay by your side longer? Your so lovely!" Trixie laughs, "But of course!" He finds he can't! He literally can't even say he's got to do anything that would involve leaving her side!

The date continues against his will...

Like going to the salon and finding himself to be a better stylist, makeup artist, manicurist and so on than anyone else...and giving them to EVERYONE to make Trixie feel superior by association...

And then they went with her to a super mushy romantic movie with her friends -for the sake of her keeping up appearances -And Timmy is horrified to find that he's forced to actually pay attention to it! Not tune it out like most guys! But pay attention! Every word! Every gesture! Every caress! All of it permanently etched into his mind forever!...and it was a double-feature!

And of course...

"And your sure you can handle it?" Asks Trixie as she loads Timmy with so many shopping bags to carry, it would make an elephant shatter! "N-nothing I can't handle for your sake Sweetie!" Timmy is forced to say!

"Great! Only 58 more shops to go to!"

The wish prevents Timmy from screaming...

...

Finally, the day is done...Timmy sees Trixie home...Timmy can't even enjoy the kiss...he's too exhausted and it just wasn't worth it! The moment she goes inside and to bed, Timmy turns around to go home...only to find himself physically incapable of that!

"Hey, what gives?!" He shouts.

Then Wanda poofs up, "It's your wish sport...although Trixie would consciously knows her dream guy has to have a home to go to or needs that would require him to be out of her sight...but that doesn't matter since you wished to be her 'dream guy' Not her ideal boyfriend. Her fantasy one. The kind of one that should only exist in fantasy since it's impossible for a fantasy boy or girl to actually live in the real in- they literally could not survive reality!"

Timmy growsl, "Well that ends now!" He opens his mouth to unwish the wish...but all that came out was air. Timym looked baffled. "What the? Alright alright. I wish that I Trixie and I w...ould be together forever!?"

Never before had the sound of a fart-wand been so relieving...

"Sorry sport. That's a love wish, and you know how that works out."

"I wasn't trying to wish that the greatest girl and I would be together forever! I was trying to wish that the perfect girl and I would be together forever. I mean I wasn't trying to unwish the wish. I mean I'd never, not, never, not unwish the wish that got me with Trixie! GAAH!"

Wanda backed up while Cosmo scratched himself with his wand "Wow. Laying it on a little thick aren't you?"

"FOR THE LOVE OF TRIXIE! WHY CAN'T I UNWISH THE WISH!?"

Wanda sighed "The same reason you can't say one sentence without praising her. Her perfect boyfriend would never try to break up with her. You trying to wish everything back to normal counts as breaking up with her."

Timmy said nothing...he just curled up into a fetal position in front of trixie's door...and cried...

...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: Want me to continue this? I'm willing to take Bribes! Publish a chapter of my 'Shake up the Falls' Challenge before anyone else and I'll update the next chapter this plus two other stories!**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	3. Chapter 3

Perfect Nightmare

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

 **ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

 **SUMMARY:**  
 **On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

 **The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xilbris is the publisher, also available at Amazon, Inkitt and BarnesandNoble.**

...

 **AN: The idea for this whole story came from Wolvenstrom.**

...

Needless to say Timmy did not get much sleep last night...frantically he tried to think of a plan and realized his options are limited. He either needs to be smart about this...or spend the rest of his life being Trixie's functional slave. not helped by the fact that Trixie's 'perfect' boyfriend would never try to ruin their relationship or break up with her.

...so where did that leave him...maybe...maybe if he upped the ante...praised her SO much that it creeps her out and she breaks up with HIM?...bit of a long shoot...but what choice did he have?

He wishes for himself to be poofed into Trixies house and makes breakfast for her-

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!?"

Predictably, he got caught by Trixie's family's hired security force...and got pummeled. Timmy spits out a tooth, _"Okay, painful...but completely worth it to have Trixie break up with me."_ Thinks Timmy to herself, completely confident that this 'stalker-like' tendency will get Trixie completely creeped out.

"That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me!" Shouts Trixie suddenly as she tells her security to stand down and give him a hug.

 _"...seriously?"_ Thinks Timmy annoyed.

...later...

"Isn't Trixie incredible?"

Isn't Trixie amazing?"

"Isn't Trixie awesome?"

"Trixie is better then you."

"Trixie is smarter then you."

"Trixie is prettier then you."

Timmy aw going overdrive! Complemeting Trixie every few seconds with everyone nearby! Harassing both stranger and Trixie friend alike, especially when it came to trashing them to put Trixie on a pedestal. Eventually Trixie would have to get annoyed by that! Or failing that...he'd become such a pariah in the town she'd want to split from him to save her own status!

 **SLAP!**

 **SLAP!**

 **POW!**

 _"...well...that second one was coming along in any case_..." Thinks a disoriented Timmy as he gets pummeled by the irritated masses.

"Now you all stop that right now! He's just being honest! ...more importantly he's being honest in a way that compliments ME!? Anyone got a problem with that?" She challenged.

Timmy's eye's bugged out as everyone complied to her demands! He'd completely underestimated how popular Trixie was! _"Oh, come on!"_ He snaps.

...

Finally...his last resort. Maybe...just MAYBE if he could trick her into ordering him to do SOMETHING, ANYTHING that makes him- in even the smallest ways -NOT perfect. Maybe, maybe it would weaken the wish just long enough for him to wish things back to normal!

...Yes, he knew how stupid the idea sounded, give him some slack! He's desperate!

"You want to wear pink to match my outfit?" Asked Trixie surprised.

Timmy nodded, "I can't hope to match your perfection...but perhaps I can at least be a shadow of it? It wouldn't suite you to have company with someone not willing to at least TRY." Thankfully, the wish prevented him from gagging, otherwise he'd have never been able to say that without a straight face...

Trixie thinks on that for a second...looks him up and down...while Timmy silently prayed to anyone that would listen...

"Eh...nah. It's a nice thought, but your fine as is." She said finally. Timmy slumped in defeat, _"Oh, who was I kidding? If the universe loved me, Vickie would never have been born! (sigh) face it turner...your the universes plaything..."_

Suddenly getting a thoughtful look on her face she excuses herself and asks to be alone...

Timmy complies without complaint- not that he could regardless of course...

He slumps in defeat, _"Oh well, Dad is more or less mom's slave and...what am I thinking!? Comparing myself to dad is WORSE!"_

...Still...why fight the inevitable? When Trixie shows up again, he gives her a small bow, "I accept whatever you give me...now and forever." He admits sullenly...

Trixie frowns, "Right...that sounds good and all...but I think i have to break up with you."

Timmy's eye's nearly popped out of his skull! "Wha-

Trixie holds up a hand, "No, please! Let me speak! This is hard enough as it is!" She takes a deep breath, "Look your the best- mostly perfect guy I've ever meet...but...if anything your TOO perfect. It was fun...but now...the novelty has kinda worn off...it's- I never thought I'd say this about a guy who compliments me -kinda boring. I wish you the best of luck, and hope you find happiness...but this just isn't going to work out. I'm sorry...but this is just how it needs to be." She gives a dumbstruck Timmy one last kiss...and leaves.

Timmy's mouth opened and closed several times... "What just happened?" He asked confused. Wanda poofed next to him. "Reality happened, Relationships are strengthened by their differences, and having a boy as perfect as you(or something like that)- like she said - makes it kind of boring after a while." She shakes her head, "But never mind that ! Her perfect boyfriend would do whatever she asks and respect her wishes! And she just broke up with you! UNWISH THE WISH! QUICK!"

She didn't have to tell him twice!

...

Timmy- NORMAL Timmy -sighed, "Okay...new rule, NEVER ask to be perfect AGAIN...EVER."

"5 bucks says he forgets that lesson by next week", whispers Wanda to Cosmo. "Your on!" Shouts Cosmo excited.

Timmy sighs again, "Alright...I think I'm gonna take a break from my 'get Trixie to like me' scheme's for awhile...honestly, I wouldn't mind nOT seeing her for awhile."

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door. Curious Timmy opened it...and sees TRIXIE!? "Trixie?! What are you-

Trixie shrugged, "Your cousin was nice...but TOO perfect for me...this is going to sound crazy...but I think I'd like to give 'not perfect' for me a shot. And you fit the bill- especially after seeing you naked -so would you like to go to the gamer con with me?"

Choosing to take what she said as a compliment, Timmy quickly agrees.

Trixie nods, "Great." She quickly don's her boy disguise. "...you realize if you say anything about this to anyone, I'll deny it and have your head stuffed into a toilet, right?"

"Pretty much!" Agreed Timmy happily as he and Trixie walked together to to Con happily talking...

Wanda chuckles, "If I wanted 'perfect' I'd have married Wandisimo." She admitted rolling her eyes. "And I'd have married your sister Blonda!" Chirped in Cosmo happily.

An angry Wanda is about to punch an oblivious Cosmo in the head...when she suddenly sees Poof giving her a 'glare' before turning into a black pot then black kettle behind him to prove a point.

Wanda sighs...but concedes the point, and brings her boys into a hug...

...

"BUT I DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING IN THIS STORY!" Shouts Vickie right before being thrown to the sharks to thunderous applause!

...

 **THE END  
**

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
